MINE
by tantaniaPYO
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis biasa, yang hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior Gakuen,  aku seorang Ketua OSIS, satu-satunya gadis yang mendapatkan gelar Ketua, sepanjang berjalannya Organisasi ini. Dan bla bla bla ... RnR !


**MINE**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kimimimoto**

**Warning: OOC, there may be a typo, etc**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Terinpirasi : Kaichou wa Maid**

**HAPPY READING !**

.

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk … suara pantulan sepatu terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Tidak terdengar suara apapun terkecuali suara tersebut. Terasa hawa yang menyeramkan di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati sepatu dan pemiliknya. Mungkin bukan karena tempat tersebut memiliki penghuni makhluk lain atau apapun, tetapi karena …

Sreeett … terdengar pintu terbuka.

"CEPAT LETAKKAN TAS KALIAN DIATAS MEJA!" teriak suara gadis berambut pink dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang bercanda.

Semua orang yang mendengar perintah dari gadis tersebut tetap tidak bergeming. Mereka malah terdiam, sambil terus memperhatikan wajah seram gadis tersebut.

"SE-KA-RAAANGG!" Mereka pun akhirnya langsung buru-buru meletakkan tas mereka diatas meja.

Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung memeriksa setiap isi tas yang dibawa para siswa-siswi tersebut. Saat gadis tersebut hampir selesai memeriksa seluruh tas, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari sedaritadi.

Sebuah 'majalah lelaki dewasa' …

Dapat terlihat pemilik tas tersebut (seorang siswa) merinding ngeri melihat respon dari gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan majalah ini!" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat seperti ingin membunuh.

"A-aku, maksudku … I-ni …" ucap siswa itu terbata-bata. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang baru datang, mencoba menolong siswa tersebut.

"Tentu saja dibaca," Seru siswa berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke siswa tersebut, termasuk si gadis pink itu.

"Memangnya ada lagi yang lain selain itu?" ucap siswa itu tanpa rasa takut dengan memperlihatkan wajah polos miliknya.

"Apa kau bilang!" geram Sakura sambil meremas majalah ditangannya sampai lecak tak karuan. Siswa pemilik majalah itu pun langsung kembali merinding ngeri saat melihat gadis pink didepannya meremas majalah miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Gadis pink itu pun langsung melempar majalah yang kini berbentuk seperti sebuah bola tepat menuju kepala si siswa jabrik kuning didepannya. Tetapi dengan sigap, siswa itu menangkap majalah tersebut dengan sempurna.

Gadis pink itu yang masih tidak bisa membiarkan siswa tersebut pergi dengan begitu saja. Dia pun langsung mendekatinya dan dengan cepat memberika sebuah pukulan dengan kaki kirinya. Tetapi dengan sempurna pula, siswa jabrik kuning itu menangkisnya dengan cara memegang kaki gadis pink tersebut.

Tiba-tiba siswa jabrik kuning itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Warna pink …" serunya datar.

"A-apa!" seru gadis pink, dan akhirya ia menyadari bahwa …

"AAAAKKHH…! Dasar mesuuumm…!" Akhirnya lelaki itupun mendapatkan bogem mentah di kepalanya. Karena ke mesumanya secara langsung yaitu melihat C.D si gadis pink didepan banyak siswa-siswi.

.

.

**Sakura PoV**

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis biasa, yang hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Aku tinggal bersama Ibu dan Kakakku. Hanya bertiga, ya, bertiga. Ayahku? Dia meninggalkan kami bertiga. Hanya karena ekonomi kami yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Dia mencari wanita lain, yang bisa membuat semua keinginannya terkabul. Sangat menjijikan, aku sangat malu jika aku menganggapnya sebagai ayahku. Dan itu tidak akan lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Umurku 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior Gakuen. Disana aku ditempatkan di kelas 2-A. Selain itu aku juga seorang Ketua OSIS, satu-satunya gadis yang mendapatkan gelar Ketua, sepanjang berjalannya Organisasi ini di sekolah kami. Bangga? Tentu saja jawabanku "ya". Dengan ini, aku ingin membuat sekolah kami menjadi sekolah yang terbaik dari sekolah yang lainnya, maka dari itu aku akan memperjuangkannya demi ini semua, dengan cara apapun. Apalagi aku ingin sekali memberantas semua siswa yang aku lihat sedang mempermainkan siswi-siswi. Sangat menyebalkan, sangat.

Tetapi, sepertinya aku menyadari sekarang, ada seseorang yang mencoba menghalangiku dengan berbagai kebodohannya. Hn, siswa jabrik kuning itulah yang kubicarakan. Dia selalu saja menggangu setiap aksiku saat memberantas semua lelaki bajingan itu. Dia selalu saja membelanya. Ya, walaupun kurasa memang dialah biangkeroknya. Maka dari itu, sasaran utamaku sekarang adalah dia, Uzumaki Naruto. (tantanPyo : "Dan jangan lupa, kawan-kawannya juga !" Sakura : "Iya iya, bawel!")

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Sakura kembali berjalan di koridor sekolah, menuju ke kamar mandi wanita dilantai dua. Dengan wajah yang masih merah, dikarenakan marah dan malu akibat ulah si bodoh jabrik kuning yang selalu menggangunya dengan sifat mesumnya itu.

Sesampainya Sakura di kamar mandi dia pun langsung menuju washtafel untuk membasuh wajahnya agar menghilangkan rasa hangat di wajahnya.

Dia pun langsung menjinjing tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan di meja washtafel tersebut.

"Kurang ajar! Dia benar-benar ingin mencari masalah denganku," seru Sakura yang masih kesal.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas kau!" ucap Sakura dengan suara lantang dengan semangat tinggi sambil menunjuk lurus ke cermin di depannya. "Ha?" tetapi Sakura terdiam, saat melihat lewat cermin terpampang seorang siswa yang dia bicarakan kini berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membenarkan resleting celana miliknya.

"Ha? Oh, kau."

"A-apanya yang 'Oh oh, kau', lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah!" tanya Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, sambil merapatkan dirinya dengan washtafel dibelakangnya.

"Kamar mandi laki-laki penuh, jadi karena disini tidak ada orang, aku buang disini deh."

"Grrrhhh … dasar bodoh! Ini'kan kamar mandi wanita!" geram Sakura.

"Maaf deh .." jawab Naruto santai, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Lagipula, aku juga sedang mencarimu," ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

"A-apa?" tiba-tiba Naruto kini mendekat ke Sakura. Dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Sakura yang sudah dari awal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi sekarang kedua tangannya sudah terkunci kuat dengan kedua tangan Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku sekarang," kata Sakura sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau benci dari seorang lelaki?" Sakura langsung memandang wajah Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa itu belum cukup jelas?" Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya, menatap ke lantai.

"Kebodohan mereka, kebrengsekan mereka saat mempermainkan hati seorang wanita. Aku sangat benci, sangat." Naruto dapat melihat ke seriusan dari semua ucapan Sakura. Dia kembali tersenyum.

Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dari dirinya. Dia langsung meregangkan tubuhnya, dan berkata, " Baiklah, sudah jelas."

"A-apanya yang sudah jelas!" geram Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

Naruto yang bukannya menjawab, malah berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura, sambil menunjuk ke Naruto.

Naruto pun memberhentikan langkah kakinya yang hampir sampai ke pintu. "Hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Tolong jelaskan, apa maksud dari ini semua?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang tidak meninggi lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin membantumu saja," seru Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Sakura. Naruto kembali berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sakura di kamar mandi. Sakura terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto tadi. "Membantuku?" gumamnya.

.

.

Kriiiingg !

Waktu pulang pun telah tiba. Sakura kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk menuju keruang OSIS di lantai satu. Saat dia menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba dia melihat ada tiga orang siswa sedang menggoda seorang siswi. Wajah Sakura kembali sangar. Dengan cepat, Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja dengan kami," seru siswa bertato merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ti-tidak bisa, a-aku sedang di-dijemput," seru gadis bermata indigo yang terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja jemputannya. Kau pulang bersama kami saja," seru siswa berambut nanas.

"Mengasikkan looh …" ucap siswa terakhir dengan rambut gaya jaman bahela, dengan mata bundarnya yang khas.

"A-ak .." tiba-tiba perkataan si gadis bermata indigo itu terputus akibat ucapan dari siswi lain, yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sudah dia bilang, dia tidak bisa'kan?" seru atau tanya Sakura dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Mereka pun langsung melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Sa-sakura-chan?" seru si mata indigo.

"Hinata, cepat berdiri dibelakangku sekarang," perintah Sakura kepada gadis bermata indigo itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata pun langsung berlari menuju Sakura, dan berdiri berlindung dibelakang tubuh Sakura.

"Hah, kau lagi. S_ang pelindung wanita_, sangat mengerikan … hahaha," seru siswa bertato merah tersebut.

"Aku rasa bukan mengerikan, tapi menyusahkan. Benarkan ucapanku?" ucap lelaki dengan rambut jaman bahela.

"Hah, menyusahkan. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu, hah? Apa kau tidak ada perkerjaan yang lain?" seru siswa nanas dengan tampang malasnya.

"Sakura-chan?" seru Hinata yang khawatir dengan Sakura. Karena setiap ejekan yang diberikan tiga berandalan sekolah itu tetap didiamkan oleh Sakura.

"Biarkan, Hinata. Mereka sedang membantuku untuk memancing emosiku."

"Aduuh … Apa kau segitunya membenci lelaki ya?" tanya si nanas.

"Apa jangan-jangan, karena itu tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu lagi?" seru si tato merah.

"Atau memang tidak ada yang menyukaimu kali …" seru si mata bundar.

"Grrrhh …" geram Sakura.

"Apa perkataanku itu salah ya?" tanya si mata bundar dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan Lee," ucap si siswa bertato merah.

"DASAAAR BODOOOOHH!" akhirnya dengan suara dan tatapan membunuh milik Sakura, si tato merah dan si mata bundar merinding ngeri melihat Sakura, terkecuali si nanas yang masih bermuka malas.

Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Tetapi tiba-tiba saat ia menuruni tangga. Dia tidak tau bahwa tangga yang ia injak itu adalah tangga yang terakhir, dan alhasil Sakura pun terpeleset, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa'kan, Sakura?" Sakura mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan, saat dia lihat, ternyata dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Musuh bebuyutannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu saja, apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"A-itu …" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Hahh … sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang saja." Seru si nanas, dan diikuti dari belakang si mata bundar dan si tato merah.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita pulang," ajak si mata bundar.

"Hn, ya!" seru Naruto dan berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

"Hei, tunggu. Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak Sakura tetapi tidak digubris oleh empat serangkai itu.

"Hei, bodooh! Jangan kabuurr! HEEIII!" teriak Sakura, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"S-sudahlah, Sa-sakura-chan," seru Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura dirumah. Sambil menunggu waktu makan malam tiba, dia pun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, sekaligus menghilangkan stressnya dengan cara berendam di air hangat.

Sakura menenggelamkan setengah dari kepalanya, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Dasar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia selalu ada di setiap waktu," batin Sakura. Dia pun kembali membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?" batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Sakura mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto saat mereka berdua berada di kamar mandi sekolah tadi siang.

_**(Naruto said …)**_

"_Apa yang kau benci dari seorang lelaki?"_

" _Baiklah, sudah jelas."_

"_Tidak ada, hanya ingin membantumu saja."_

Dan juga kembali teringat saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari terpeleset tadi saat pulang sekolah.

Kini dapat terlihat mata Sakura sedang terbayang semuanya, sekaligus mencerna dari semua yang dilakukan Naruto. Tetapi tiba-tiba semua itu buyar saat seseorang memanggil Sakura dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sakuraa! Makan malamnya sudah siap! Cepat keluar dari kamar mandi!" ucap Kakaknya Shizune.

Sakura mengangkat sebagian kepalanya dari air dan berkata, "Iyaa …"

"Aduh! kenapa aku memikirkan lelaki mesum itu. Ada apa dengan aku ini!" seru Sakura sambil memukul-mukul air yang ada disekitarnya.

.

.

Makan malam pun akhirnya tiba. Sang kakak-Shizune, menyiapkan semangkuk nasi untuk Ibunya, dan Adik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Makan malam dimulai …

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade, sang Ibu rumah tangga.

"Satu kata. Payah," ucap Sakura disela-sela makannya.

"Kau'kan ketua OSIS, seharusnya kau bisa mengubahnya'kan," seru Shizune dengan muka menyindir.

"Tapi'kan tidak semudah itu!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau ada kemauan untuk bisa mengubahnya," ucap Tsunade menenangkan.

"Hn, terima kasih, bu."

"Oh ya, bu. Tadi siang ada surat untukmu. Ini." Shizune langsung memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna coklat muda kepada Tsunade.

"Surat dari siapa, bu?" tanya Shizune.

Tsunade langsung membuka surat tersebut, dan saat dia membacanya …

Wajah Tsunade berubah menjadi sangat serius. Shizune dan Sakura bingung dengan respon Ibu mereka saat membaca surat tersebut.

Tetapi, Sakura mulai mengetahui dan bisa menebaknya.

"Apa itu … dari penagih hutang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Tidak Shizune, Sakura benar. Ini dari penagih hutang," seru Tsunade membenarkan.

"Tapi, kenapa lagi. Bukankah kita sudah membayarnya," seru Shizune nampak kesal.

"Sepertinya dia memulai ulah lagi. Kalian tidak usah memikirkan ini semua. Urusi saja sekolah kalian. Biar Ibu yang menanggung semua ini," ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi bu, kita tidak bisa .." ucapan Shizune terpotong.

"Sudah Ibu bilang kalian tidak usah memikirkan ini!" bentak Tsunade. Shizune terdiam, sedangkan Sakura tetap terdiam dari awal pembicaraan.

"Maaf'kan Ibu, Ibu terlalu terbawa emosi," seru Tsunade kembali tenang.

"Ibu …" seru Shizune khawatir.

"Lanjutkan makan malam kalian. Ibu ke kamar duluan." Tsunade langsung meninggalkan makanannya dan kedua anaknya menuju kamarnya. Shizune yang masih khawatir dengan Ibunya hanya bisa menuruti perintah Ibunya tersebut. Ia pun melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?" ucap Shizune. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa dia selalu melimpahkan hutangnya kepada kita. Benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Shizune kesal.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memberhentikan makannya dan terbangun dari duduknya. "Aku duluan," ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan Shizune sendiri di ruang makan.

"Sakura …" Shizune bingung, ada apa dengan adik satu-satunya ini. Dia pun melanjutkan makan malamnya sendiri.

.

.

Bruukk!

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kencang. Dia langsung menyenderkan dirinya di pintu tersebut dan menrosotkan tubuhnya agar terduduk dan tetap tersender di pintu.

Matanya dapat terlihat kebenciannya terhadap seseorang yang baru dibicarakan keluarganya tadi. Ya, ayahnya. Asal kalian tau, walaupun ayahnya sudah menghilang dari kehidupan keluarga mereka, tetapi baying-bayangnya masih tetap mengikuti mereka. Hutang … Dia selalu melimpahkan seluruh hutangnya kepada mereka. Bajingan! Tidak tau diri! … Dan itu salah satu dari alasan Sakura membenci lelaki-lelaki yang hanya bisa mempermainkan hati seseorang yang lemah.

Sakura kembali berpikir. Semuanya ditanggung oleh Ibunya. Hanya Ibunya-Tsunade. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Ibunya bekerja sendiri untuk keluarga mereka. Walaupun dia tau, Kakaknya-Shizune diam-diam bekerja separuh waktu disebuah toko souvenir, tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tapi dia rasa, itu masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka sekaligus, membayar hutang-hutang yang dibuang Ayahnya kepada mereka.

Dia kini telah membuat keputusan, untuk menyari pekerjaan separuh waktu tetapi tidak mengganggu sekolahnya. Dan itu semua dia lakukan diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**

* * *

**

**Hai Hai … Sudah lama tidak jumpa !**

**Bagaimana fict-ku satu ini? Pasti banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya yaa? Aduuh maaf deh, kalo iya **

**Yasudah deh tanpa banyak cincong, langsung minta review yaaa …**

**Dan jangan lupa NO FLAME … hihihi :P**

**Oh ya, saya lupa ...**

**Saya ada lowongan OC nih, tapi ini ngga ada maksud yang macam-macam kok, cuma kekurangan pemain doang *suer dah!* :P**

**Jadinya, saya memutuskan buat membuka lowongan OC ini deh ...**

**Ini lowongan yang dibuka ::**

**2 Perempuan, teman dekat Hinata.**

**2 Perempuan, anggota OSIS.**

**5 Laki-laki, anggota OSIS.**

**Udah itu aja (tapi mungkin kalo kurang bisa nambah lagi sih, hehe). Ngga wajib daftar kok.**

**Tapi kalo ada yang mau daftar wajib nyantumin nama, gender, ciri-ciri & mau jadi apa.**

**Oke cukup dari saya.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, Terima Kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan ! **


End file.
